


You're so cold but you feel alive

by xantissa



Series: Power Imbalance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stupid mistake and Kakashi found himself a prisoner of Sound, with his chakra sealed. When Sasuke offers him a shocking deal to save his life, Kakashi takes it. He was never one to play by the rules, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so cold but you feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> I am pushing the timeline a bit because I like my sex scenes to be closer to legal, ok?  
> Besides it's an AU. What if Sasuke found a different way to get powerfull?

Series: Power Imbalance part 1  
Series Summary: All Uchiha Sasuke ever wanted was to avenge his clan. He wanted power to kill his brother, wanted to rebuild his clan. He sacrificed his life, his body, mind and his very soul for this goal. Sex was never a part of this. Yet it kept happening to him.

song:  
So Cold - Breaking Benjamin

 

Kakashi stared at the cave wall in front of him, trying to relax in his chains as much as possible. It was hard to decide if he was more scared or ashamed of himself for getting caught like that.

He was only supposed to check if their recent information about Orochimaru’s movements was accurate. Just a quick look - in and out - as fast as possible.

He expected to find some high-ranking members of Orochimaru’s organization in this base, maybe see something that could help them estimate the size of his force or his movements in this area. Mostly they just wanted to at least have some reliable information about the Sannin’s movements.

He didn’t expect to stumble on the Sannin himself. Or rather he didn’t expect the Sannin to be here and notice him before Kakashi realised the danger he was in.

All mistakes had a price, and his was going to be a very painful one.

Probably fatal too.

The thing Kakashi regretted most was not getting a chance to fight and possibly die in battle. Judging by what Orochimaru’s speciality was, Kakashi was really not looking forward to the torture he was bound to be subjected to. As much as he was loyal to Konoha and would do everything in his power to hold out, Kakashi had no illusions. Everybody could be broken. His only hope was to stall long enough for the Hokage to realise that Kakashi was not coming back, and to change all security codes in the village.

Kakashi shifted again in his chains, trying to find a more comfortable position. His chakra was sealed so completely even his Sharingan was inactive for the first time in years. The seals were so comprehensive, most of his senses were dulled to civilian level too. It made him feel blind and deaf. Not since he’d been a child had he felt quite this vulnerable. And even then, as he’d come from a shinobi family, chakra was something he’d always used. 

 

His ass was also getting numb from sitting for so long in one position, and he was hungry as hell. He tried to be grateful for the fact that everybody seemed to have forgotten about him, rather than already working him over. But the truth was the wait was even more nerve wracking.

What was worse was they had taken both his headband that covered his transplanted eye, as well as his mask. He’d been covering his face since he was eight years old and now, with his whole face exposed, he felt more naked than if they had taken away all of his clothes.

When he heard the clang of the heavy lock being opened in the metal door, Kakashi took a deep breath, schooling his expression. 

It seemed it was showtime.

After so long in almost total darkness, the light that filled the small cell was almost blinding. Without his chakra abilities Kakashi couldn’t instantly adjust his eyes, and lost seconds to blinking, waiting till his vision adjusted.

He saw a figure silhouetted by the light, most probably male, before the door closed again casting them both into darkness. He couldn’t hear the other man move very well, the way he couldn’t hear any good shinobi before the light flashed again. This time the ceiling light came to life.

It seemed it was time to meet his interrogator.

“Took you long enough....” he drawled, turning to look where he expected the man to be. His voice trailed off.

Sasuke.

The boy was wearing the same style of clothes that Kakashi had seen him in the time he’d been with Naruto and had met Orochimaru. Sixteen at the time, Sasuke had already had the ability to project killing intent with proficiency. He was always removed and unapproachable, but that desperate coldness had been an obvious mask to hide his pain.

This young man would be almost eighteen now and was quite different. He was taller than Kakashi remembered but not by much, the Uchiha blood in him strong. For such talented and vicious fighters, the Uchiha were always suspiciously delicate in build. His black hair was in the same style as always, with strands of it falling in his face, but it was his eyes that stopped Kakashi’s words.

His face wasn’t cold or angry, the two most common emotions he’d been used to seeing in the Uchiha heir.

It was blank.

Sasuke’s black eyes stared at Kakashi with no emotion whatsoever. As much as Hatake was an experienced shinobi, adept at reading emotions and intent, he got nothing from the boy. His former student could have came here to kill him, save him or torture him and he wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Sasuke-kun,” he greeted finally, deliberately using what he’d called the boy when he’d been his teacher, hoping against hope, to awake some emotion in him. At this point Kakashi didn’t delude himself into believing that Sasuke would help him escape. That foolish dream, that Sasuke could be ever saved, was reserved solely by Naruto.

The boy said nothing but started circling the bound man slowly, his eyes fixed still on the Konoha shinobi.

It was slightly more unnerving than Kakashi expected from someone as young as Sasuke. As much as he despised the Sannin and his disgusting thirst for power and immortality, he couldn’t deny that he was an exceptionally powerful shinobi, a true master of multiple techniques, all on Kage level. For all his immortality fixation, the Sannin gathered massive amounts of knowledge from different areas of expertise and mastered them all. His regeneration techniques were not only a real pain in the ass during a fight, making almost all damage negligible, but it also made the Oto’s torture techniques irresistible. In this village, no matter how wounded, you only died when they let you.

Kakashi had seen the remnants of those unfortunate enough to be captured alive by Oto in recent years, and he could, with all honesty, admit there probably was no fate worse than that.

Kakashi though he was at peace with what Sasuke had decided to become, but something in him flinched at the thought that the boy he’d taught had anything to do with those practices.

The Uchiha stopped in front of him, right between his feet, still staring at him with those blank eyes. It occurred to Kakashi that Sasuke was beautiful. His body was lithe but well muscled, and he moved with grace so typical to the Uchiha clan. Black hair, black slanted eyes, and very pale skin. 

Also perfect control of his chakra.

Even with the seals blocking Kakashi the use of his own chakra, he should be capable of sensing it in others, unless they had mastered the skill to suppress it. It shouldn’t surprise him that Sasuke was excelling in this too. He could feel the two guards outside, as impotent as they were, but if he hadn’t seen Sasuke right in front of him, Kakashi would never have known he was here at all.

He stared at the almost completely grown-up boy. Sasuke was much taller than Kakashi remembered him last, the open, long sleeved shirt exposed an already very well muscled chest. There was also a wideness to his shoulders that hinted to the fact that she wasn’t finished growing yet.

“Ahh, my cute little student, did you come to visit me?” he asked with proper amount of amusement, guaranteed to rise Sasuke’s blood pressure immediately. He was fucked anyway, so Kakashi decided to at least provoke his captors into a quick death, rather than the extensive torture that was probably planned for him.

And a reaction he got all right. 

The backhand was very, very fast and strong enough to make his ears ring. Sasuke would never have the kind of inexhaustible power that Naruto had, but he was quick. The metal enforced armguards stretching from Sasuke’s elbow down over the back of his hand and being anchored in place with a loop through his ring finger, did not help.

Kakashi spat out some of the blood that flooded his mouth from his split lip and moved his jaw discreetly to rid himself of the pain faster. When he raised his head to look at Sasuke again, the boy was as calm as before, his black, slanted eyes stared at him with eerie calmness. No anger, no impatience. 

Kakashi slid his tongue delicately over the split lip, reconsidering his strategy. 

“Do you want to leave this place alive?” Sasuke asked, his voice surprisingly deep for a boy this young still.

That…was unexpected.

“What do you mean, exactly?” Kakashi asked warily, trying not to let hope rise to the surface. He would not betray his village, or it’s secrets willingly.

“Nothing you haven’t done before.”

Considering Hatake Kakashi had been a high-level jounin since the age of thirteen, that was not reassuring at all. He’d done a lot of things, most of them still classified. 

The older man chuckled darkly. No matter how much he would love to have Sasuke back in his village, back as his prodigy, it was clear that the boy he remembered didn’t exist any more. Sasuke had made sure to erase that boy out of existence.

“I’m listening,” he said finally, rolling his head back, to expose his throat while he looked at Sasuke. If trying to remind him of the time they were friends didn’t work, Kakashi would flirt a little. He was a very handsome man, he knew, and maybe he could appeal to teenage hormones. At this point he was frankly desperate for any kind of leverage.

Kakashi had no idea who was more surprised, when he caught Sasuke taking the bait, his unreadable eyes following the line of exposed throat with a certain kind of intensity hidden in them. 

“I need you to finish something.” the boy said at length, still standing motionlessly in front of Kakashi.

The older ninja tilted his head to the side a little, trying to read more from his opponent.

“Can’t ask any of your new master’s followers?” he fished, and was again surprised to see a fleeting expression of contempt cross the boy’s face.

Sasuke may follow Orochimaru now, but he obviously wasn’t loyal to him or his cause. Being thirteen and desperate for power to avenge his family, Sasuke agreed to Orochimaru’s terms. However time passed for everybody, and the boy had grown up before the Sannin managed to switch bodies. Kakashi smirked internally; he would bet heavily that Sasuke was the sole cause for a lot of frustration for Orochimaru.

“Not especially.” Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a considering expression on his face, not hiding the fact he was looking at the blond man’s body in a very peculiar way. It both was and wasn’t sexual, and it took Kakashi aback that he couldn’t read the meaning. “And if I did, I would have to kill them afterwards.”

That…was a wealth of information actually. The fact that Sasuke didn’t trust anybody didn’t surprise Kakashi. At age eight the kid had been already well on his way to full-blown paranoia, and he hadn’t had much help since then. What interested Kakashi more was the fact that Sasuke’s words implied he would not kill Kakashi, and that…was surprising.

“Being Orochimaru’s student I am surprised you seek a way to avoid killing. This...” He made a point of looking over his dungeon and rattled his chained hands for good measure, “doesn’t seem like a place where moral values have much meaning.”

Sasuke snorted.

“All I ever wanted from Orochimaru was his knowledge, I couldn’t care less about his goals or his methods. However, I only ever wanted to kill one man.” 

Itachi Uchiha. His older brother and the man who singlehandedly exterminated their whole clan when Sasuke was six years old. Ever since, the boy’s whole life had been dedicated solely to the purpose of exacting revenge for his family’s deaths. Itachi was a prodigy of a level born once in a hundred years. While Sasuke was also genius at the ninja art, his gifts weren’t even close to his brother’s power. Sasuke however, wasn’t above looking for unconventional methods of honing his abilities, and that was what made him dangerous. Maybe even dangerous enough to take on his brother.

“And what do you want from me exactly?” Kakashi asked finally, knowing that too much knowledge would get him killed just as easily as not enough. After almost four years, he couldn’t get a good read on Sasuke anymore.

“I need to complete a ritual.” The young man chose his words carefully, obviously allowing Kakashi know the barest minimum. The older man wondered if this was a kind of mercy from the youngest Uchiha. “It requires me to be the receptive party during a sexual encounter.” 

He said it coldly, emotionlessly, just watching Kakashi for reaction, as if it didn’t matter that he needed his old teacher to fuck him. But that was a lie, Kakashi realised. It did matter. If it didn't, Sasuke would have chosen anybody, yet he decided on the only adult he’d halfway trusted in his previous life. 

In his shock, Kakashi’s thoughts scattered every which way. He wondered if the boy even had had sex before, if he was interested in it at all, or was he so dismissive of his own body that he would give even this part of himself away for power.

Looking into the beautiful yet cold and flat eyes, Kakashi felt terrible pity for a moment, because yes, he would. 

He already had. 

Hatake swallowed, unintentionally giving away his shock. Damn his years of wearing a mask, it made him lazy, forgetting how hard it was to keep his face blank. In this, his student had beaten him at the age of ten.

“You want me to fuck you?” And okay, there was still more than a bit of disbelief in his voice. 

Sasuke just looked at him, barely concealed contempt on his face. The boy never liked stupid questions and could barely tolerate idiots. It was why Kakashi pretended to be an idiot so often, just to rile the kid up. His jaw still smarted, and the cut on his lip was bleeding sluggishly from the backhand, so maybe that wasn’t the best strategy now. Still, it gave him time to gather his composure.

Sasuke reached behind himself and pulled his sword from the rope keeping it in place over his back. He gently set the closed weapon down on the floor, then pulled the rope open, letting the half cape on his waist fall. The cloth was often used by travelling shinobi as a makeshift cloak, blanket, or bedding to sleep on. As a frontline fighter, Sasuke didn’t like carrying a pack, as it restricted his movements, so he carried his equipment in different ways. 

As the boy started to pull his shirt off, exposing a lean, tightly-muscled torso, Kakashi asked somewhat desperately:

“What makes you think I would even want to?” 

The boy lowered his lids, long, black eyelashes swiping over his pale cheeks for a moment, making him look breathtakingly beautiful and deceptively fragile.

“Everyone wants to.”

It might have been his usual arrogance, the fact he always thought that coming from an ancient clan of warriors made him simply better than others, but unfortunately Kakashi could admit it was the truth. The reasons were many and varied, but essentially the boy was unfairly beautiful, dangerous, and almost innocent in his looks. Most people wanted to either break through that haughty facade or just have him, because there was a kind of beauty to him that no one could just pass up.

Kakashi stared a little dumbfounded, as the boy started stripping. It wasn’t anything deliberately sexual. Just a calm efficiency to his movements, that somehow managed to be starkly erotic. 

There was really no question, of course Kakashi would do it. He wanted to live, and wasn’t going to let a chance to get out of this place pass him by.

He rattled the chains a bit, pulling Sasuke’s attention back to him. 

“With my chakra sealed, I am no threat to you.” He raised his chained hands, wordlessly asking to be freed. “It will be better if I can move freely.”

The black haired boy watched him for a moment before he knelt down, completely naked and unselfconscious in front of Kakashi. He reached for both chains, and before he touched them, Kakashi could feel a sudden surge in chakra, could hear a thousand birds singing and then saw a flash of lightning along Sasuke’s hands. Both of them.

The boy used a altered Chidori to cut through the metal as if it wasn’t a modification of one of the most difficult techniques in the world.

It made Kakashi look at the boy again, seeing how dangerous he could really be.

“So…” he drawled, mostly to give himself some time to think. “Any special requirements?”

This close, Sasuke’s eyes were even more beautiful. As he awoke the sharingan, letting the black bleed into fiery red with three lazily spinning dots, he was like a demon in human flesh. On Kakashi, the red eye always clashed with his own coloring, but on an Uchiha it looked devastating. As the young man stretched to kiss him, Kakashi tilted his head to accept the kiss. For all his bravado, he really didn’t want to do this. 

Sasuke Uchiha was his greatest failure, an orphaned boy he was supposed to teach, to lead, to raise. He failed on all fronts, and now he was going to kill the last of those feelings for that child of long ago.

He raised his hands to the smooth, pale cheeks and guided the boy for a better access, licking his closed hips and asking for deeper access. It was clear he hadn’t kissed anyone before. There was something almost sweet in the way Sasuke almost instantly yielded to Kakashi, letting him lead in a way that was almost shocking for the stubborn, dangerously obsessed boy he knew.

He tasted like ozone and darkness.

It was heady.

He barely paid attention to the arms that snaked around his neck, fooled by the sweet inexperience Sasuke was freely showing, when he felt a sudden spark of chakra. He jerked back, but it was too late. He slapped his hand to his stinging neck, glaring at the naked teenager before him.

“You will serve as a conduit,” Sasuke said calmly. “The entity I am signing a contract with does not have a physical body that can be summoned to this dimension yet, so you will act in its stead,” he explained.

Kakashi boggled. Just what kind of contract was the boy signing? Kakashi had never heard of anything like this.

He opened his mouth to say something, demand an explanation, but then choked on his words.

There was something on the edge of his senses, something dark and immensely powerful, coming closer, deeper… Something inside him. There was an awareness, so alien and cold it made Kakashi’s teeth chatter. He was shivering, he realised, terrified.

He could feel the dark, foreign power swamping him. He couldn’t fight it, couldn’t resist, could only be swamped under the inhuman awareness that he realised, could snuff his own existence out with barely a thought.

Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t any kind of summoning animal.

He blacked out for a moment, losing time, before blinking back to reality, once again being in control of his body. 

The first thing he recognized was the taste of blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and realised a few things simultaneously. He was naked now, hovering on all fours over Sasuke. The teenager was lying under him, his short hair fanned around his head on the stone floor, his sharingan red eyes lazily spinning as he watched the older man with an unreadable expression. In the juncture of his neck and shoulder there was a sluggishly bleeding bite mark. Kakashi licked his lips and could bet the marks would fit his teeth. He was also very, very painfully hard. 

There seemed to be no trace of that foreign, powerful presence in his mind and body any more, but when he tried to move away, Sasuke’s arm shot out and caught his own, fingers digging in almost painfully into the biceps. 

“Finish it Kakashi.”

His heart was pounding, his cock was so hard it hurt, and there really was no choice. He looked at the well-developed chest and the wide shoulders that indicated that once fully grown, Sasuke would be both taller and more powerfully built than Kakashi. 

He wanted.

He put his hand on one pale, hard thigh and slid up it. Sasuke was soft, his penis lying in the crease of his thigh, obscenely vulnerable.

Kakashi ran his fingers into the cleft between those tight cheeks and found the tightly clenched sphincter. He could feel wetness there, indicating Sasuke had already prepared himself. As Kakashi pushed two fingers in, hoping to get an honest reaction out of the boy, he realised it wouldn’t be enough.

It both enraged and saddened him, the calm way Sasuke didn’t seem to care what was happening with his body. He was so removed from his friends, from his body, from his very life, that he seemed barely alive at all.

As he lined up and pushed in, not hearing a single sound from the boy, Kakashi swore he would make Sasuke react, make him feel something positive for once in his miserable life. He shifted to get more leverage, took hold of those slim yet well muscled hips and lifted, making sure that his next slow thrust in went directly over the boy’s prostate. 

Kakashi could feel sweat slowly gathering between his shoulder blades. It was really hard, keeping control when he was fucking into the incredibly tight heat. Yet something was off enough to let him keep his cool.

Sasuke wasn’t completely uncooperative. On the contrary, he followed Kakashi’s movements perfectly, making it one of the most flawless couplings Kakashi had ever had. No fumbling, no slipping, or wrong aim. The boy was arching and twisting his body in perfect synch, a mark of a highly trained ninja, to complement the older man’s movements.

But he wasn’t into it. There was no passion in Sasuke’s eyes, no desire; he didn’t enjoy the sex, and it threw Kakashi off. 

Kakashi was the one with his chakra sealed and his life hanging on this boy’s whims. Yet at the moment, he felt as though he was the one taking advantage.

He shifted again, hoping to change the angle enough to make the boy react and curled himself over Sasuke. They boy was beautiful, no question about that, and would be so much more with flushed his cheeks and some life in his eyes for once. Kakashi used one hand to prop himself up behind the boy’s head and lowered his head to press his mouth to the corner of those pale lips. He caged Sasuke in between his body and the floor, forcing the young prodigy to smell the scent of his sweat, to almost taste the air he exhaled over Sasuke’s lips, to feel the heat of his body over him, inside him. To finally acknowledge what was happening. Kakashi, for all his experience, wasn’t unaffected himself. The Uchiha’s were an extremely good-looking clan. That pale skin just begged to be marked in his opinion. The boy smelled good too, clean and sharp, like ozone from lightning jutsu he used so much. Almost unconsciously Kakashi shifted his grip to Sasuke’s thigh and moved again, going for more leverage, caving a bit to the primal instinct to just fuck, to take pleasure from a beautiful body freely offered.

He didn’t even realise he was breaking through to the young prodigy before he felt him hook one of those long, strong legs over his hip, instinctively deepening the thrusts. The new angle meant that on every thrust in, Kakashi’s stomach rubbed over Sasuke’s very definitely thickening cock. He pressed lower, both to increase the friction and to finally kiss the boy. It was a pleasant shock to feel Sasuke open up to him so easily, so softly as if he were a completely different person. 

Thanking his strength training, Kakashi shifted his weight to just one arm, making his muscles stand out even more, and wrapped his hand around the fully erect cock he could feel pressing into his stomach.

Sasuke made a tiny, breathy sound, the first one since this whole thing started. Instead of gloating, Kakashi just kissed him again, trying to find a rhythm that would make Sasuke lose control completely.

It was even more of a victory when the boy stopped his self imposed alienation and actually touched Kakashi, gripping his hips to make him move the way Sasuke wanted him to. Kakashi was more than willing to obey, fascinated by the flush that suffused that pale face. Sasuke’s eyes were no longer black and calm, but sharingan red and spinning, activating fully eidetic memory. The Sharingan allowed its user to record movement, sensations into a memory bank in a split second to be forever as clear and sharp as if they were happening. One more stroke and he saw pleasure on that usually cool face, saw the eyes close as his whole body clenched. He ran his thumb over the sensitive head of Sasuke’s cock, even as the last spasms wracked his form.

As the body under him relaxed, Kakashi started to move again, the instinct to finish quite overwhelming. Some part of him expected to be pushed away now that Sasuke had completed whatever he’d been doing, but the boy stretched under him, twisted and pushed his long fingers into Kakashi blond hair, forcing his head down and into a dirty kiss that instantly set his blood to boiling. 

“Come on,” Sasuke snarled at him, twisting his hips up, fucking himself on Kakashi in that reckless way of his. “Do it.”

He lost control for a bit then. 

Kakashi curled over the boy, pounding into him with not inconsiderable strength, mindlessly following the instinct to get as deep as possible and to stay there. He fucked Sasuke with his tongue as much as with his cock. In those few moments he threw away all chivalry and just took.

Since Sasuke had already come, Kakashi just braced both his arms on the floor and let go, letting instinct take over. 

The teenager only held on, his pale, strong thighs clenching over Kakashi’s hips, making it easy as breathing to just fuck him. He let himself be kissed as deeply as the older man wanted. It spurred something primal in Kakashi to hear the stifled gasps escaping Sasuke every time he fucked viciously into the boy. 

The air smelled of sweat, musk, and come, making the moment all but perfect as Kakashi stilled, body tense as a bowstring. He spilled inside the tight, pale body under him. 

The Kakashi collapsed half-on, half-off Sasuke, both of them panting. 

Maybe it was a weakness or maybe he just wanted to make this encounter into something warmer, more meaningful than the cold exchange of favors Sasuke offered, and he pressed his nose into the boy’s neck, enjoying their mingled scents, the slowly dissipating heat between them. 

Neither said a word. 

Sasuke had his eyes closed, the flush on his face creeping away, obviously trying to slow down his heartbeat.

Eventually, Kakashi softened enough to slip from the Uchiha’s body. For the briefest of moments, Kakashi could swear he felt a touch on his back, just gentle, hesitant contact before the boy under him started squirming. Suddenly Sasuke was like an unhappy cat, all elbows and knees, sharp bones poking a dozen bruises into Kakashi’s vulnerable flesh.

He rolled away before the boy became violent and watched Sasuke roll away and get up quickly.

Or as quickly as his freshly fucked body allowed. The older ninja caught the way he stumbled when his body reminded Sasuke of what just happened, the way the muscles in his thighs trembled noticeably, not used to this kind of workout. 

Kakashi was still lying on the floor, just watching the lithe, muscular, and deliciously pale body move as Sasuke searched for his clothes. As the boy bent down to pick up his white shirt, Kakashi saw a trace of slickness on the teenager’s thigh. It send an unexpected bolt of heat through the older man’s body when he realised it was his come leaking out of his former student. 

As if sensing the regard, Sasuke turned to glare at Kakashi. The moment he realised just what it was the Konoha jounin was staring at, he flushed violently and looked away. 

It was in this moment that Kakashi was sure the boy really had had no experience. It was both a surprise and a relief, because when he let himself think about it at all, Kakashi was always afraid of what had happened to Sasuke under Orochimaru’s rule. As meaningless as it was now, Kakashi was grateful the Uchiha hadn’t had to suffer through rape on top of all the shit that had occurred in his life. 

“Get dressed,” Sasuke snapped at him, turning away to start pulling on his clothes, hiding the finger shaped bruises that started showing on his skin already.

Abandoning the futile and depressing line of thought, Kakashi rolled to a standing position too, grateful his legs were steady… But after all, it wasn't he who was just fucked within an inch of his life.

They dressed without looking at each other or speaking at all, the rustling of cloth the only sound in the room. 

As Sasuke reached for his sword to put it back into the customary position on the small of his back, he hesitated.

Kakashi threw him a questioning look, wondering if Sasuke was going to back out of their deal now that he had what he wanted.

“Thank you,” the young Uchiha said suddenly, his face perfectly blank. 

Kakashi nodded, not sure what to say to somebody when thanking them for treating him like a decent human being. 

Sasuke turned away without a word and went to the door to his cell.

When the door opened, Kakashi tensed, ready to fight the two shinobi posted at the door, but both men stood ramrod straight, eyes wide open but unmoving. Sasuke didn’t even glance at them, just moved past, as if they were no threat at all. Suddenly, the man on the right twitched and his eyes almost rolled back, before his face returned to the almost normal expression of before. 

It was then that Kakashi realised that Sasuke must have them caught in a genjutsu. Illusion powerful enough to keep both men completely enthralled for over an hour, with no signs of stopping. 

A spell that powerful couldn’t just be carried out with hand seals. Kakashi cast a considering look at the boy leading the way. Sasuke didn’t admit it, but to cast this kind of unbreakable illusion, he must have advanced his Sharingan eyes to the Mangekyo level, And what was more, he must have mastered it.

For a moment Kakashi wondered if he’d done it himself, or did Orochimaru help? No doubt the Sannin would have loved to have access to fully developed Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, there were only two pair in existence. However, training Sasuke in their use was not a wise idea for Orochimaru. The older man had managed to live so long because of his ability to transfer his consciousness to another body when the one he was inhabiting was hurt or dying. The Mangekyou was an extremely powerful technique that allowed for mind manipulation, and what was more, it gave its wielder almost complete immunity to any and all illusions or mind manipulation spells. 

Orochimaru had lured a young Sasuke and his friends from Konoha, promising him the power to defeat his brother, promising to give him power in exchange for Sasuke allowing him take over his body when the time came. 

Kakashi wondered if Orochimaru was aware of the fact that Sasuke could most probably resist the spell now.

They met no resistance when they travelled the underground lair. Whatever guards they encountered were found to be in the same state as those guarding the cell. They stood ramrod straight and still, just twitching from time to time. 

It was eerie and frankly terrifying to think that the boy could have all those people caught up in an illusion for hours on end.

When they reached the final door, Sasuke slowed down and his right hand reached behind for the katana. A few inches of gleaming steel appeared before Kakashi saw a huge figure detach itself from the shadows. As sealed as he was, he was all but blind and deaf.

The newcomer was huge. Tall, built like a fucking tank, with a spiky mop of fiery red hair. His eyes were surprisingly warm though.

“Sasuke,” the new man greeted calmly, his voice completely neutral.

“Juugo,” Sasuke answered in that surprisingly deep voice of his, not letting go of his sword.  
Juugo looked over his shoulder at Kakashi but said nothing, letting the silence speak for itself. There was something threatening about the young man. Even without the ability to sense his chakra, Kakashi could tell he was dangerous.

“We know what you are planning.” There was a wealth of meaning in those words.

The Uchiha tensed even more.

“We?” Sasuke questioned with a barely hidden threat.

“Karin and Suigetsu are guarding outside.”

Kakashi had a feeling he was missing something important. He couldn’t rely on his chakra-enhanced senses now that he was sealed, but he still could read body language, and Sasuke’s body language now was…interesting, to say the least. His shoulders were set back, hands in a position where they were free to start an attack. And that spoke of aggression, however, the way his head lowered, instinctively shielding his neck and his feet shifted to change his center of gravity, spoke of feeling vulnerable, in need of defense. It was odd, seeing such opposite states of mind displayed by one body.

Sasuke nodded suddenly, letting the blade slide back into the scabbard. He nodded at Kakashi.

“I won’t unseal you. It’s on you to leave the Land of Sound alive.”

Judging by how well he was sealed, Kakashi doubted anyone other than Orochimaru or Jiraya could take those off him, so he didn’t bother feeling angry.

The huge redhead turned to the gate and whistled sharply before pushing the heavy doors open.

Kakashi turned to look back at Sasuke. The young man was standing in profile, looking back into the dark corridor they’d just left. In that moment he looked so like his brother it almost hurt. It seemed that family really was cursed.

“Don’t come back to Sound again,” Sasuke warned suddenly, not looking at Kakashi.

“Come back with me. There are still people who care for you there,” Kakashi offered impulsively. It was interesting to see the utter lack of reaction on Juugo’s face. Clearly the redhead also wasn’t loyal to Orochimaru, or was better at controlling his reaction than Kakashi was at reading them.

This time Sasuke looked at him, his eyes a lazily spinning Sharingan red, but his face so emotionless it looked like a porcelain mask.

“Caring is not an advantage.”

Kakashi watched his former student, a young man he’d just had sex with, and thought that it wasn’t as though Sasuke didn’t care. 

He cared too much.

“You are a missing nin and Orochimaru is a declared enemy. I will have to come back one day.” The truth was Kakashi really didn’t want to meet the Uchiha in battle. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was already used to real battle and that meant that with any kind of encounter, he was fighting with an intent to kill. 

If Kakashi ever met Sasuke in battle, one of them would have to die.

“Don’t come back,” Sasuke repeated, turning away. “There will be nothing for you to find here anymore.”

At the time Kakashi had thought it was a warning.

Somehow when, a month later the whole world was rocked by the news that Uchiha Sasuke had murdered Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, Kakashi wasn’t all that surprised either.

The end


End file.
